Of Advice and Confessions
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Sid has a problem, and it's not something that he can fight his way out of this time. No amount of Kung Fu training will help him... So how does he tell his best friend he's in love with him? Warning - Shounen-Ai; Slash. SIBEY!


Before you start reading, I'll warn ya now, this has shounen ai content, or boy/boy pairings. Don't like, don't read! ... Oh, and the title sucks... I'mma change it soon. xD But yeah, this is a Sibey fic, Sid/Tobey!

--

**Of Advice and Confessions**

_A Three Delivery Fanfic_

--

Sid bit his lip, staring at the wall in frustration. Fate was cruel, he decided. It obviously didn't favor him. He'd fallen in love with his best friend, for crying out loud! His best friend, who happened to be a GUY!

He groaned, falling back against his bed. "How am I supposed to tell Tobey that-"

"Tell me what?"

Sid yelped, jumping in surprise, and flipped off his bed with a moan. "Tobey. You are shrimp toast." He growled, pulling himself off the floor. He stopped for a moment, leaning his arms against the edge of his bed to glower at his black and blond haired room mate.

But the teen merely grinned in reply, flopping down on Sid's bed before the other boy could pull himself up. "Aw, ya know ya love me!" He replied, snickering to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.

Thanking every entity he knew of for Tobey's short attention span, Sid hid his reddening face. "Hey, uh, Tobey? I… need some advice…."

Tobey froze for a few moments before he slowly turned toward Sid, gaping. "YOU need advice from ME?" He questioned, bewildered. No one asked him for advice. Ever. (He just couldn't figure out why, though. Given the chance, he would give GREAT advice!)

"Yeah…" Sid rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, you see… I really like someone, and I do-"

"Ooooh." Tobey grinned widely, snickering. "So it's a girl. Well then, you came to the right place! I am a master with women." He nodded sagely, smirking to himself as he struck a suave post.

At this Sid was unable to hold back a snort, and he grinned. "You? A master with women?"

Tobey frowned, pouting. "Well fine then! If you don't want my help…"

"Alright, alright!" Sid sighed, nervousness overcoming him once again. "Anyways, like I said… I really like someone, but I don't know how to tell them…"

Tobey nodded, falling into a thinking pose. "First, you need to get her alone. Make sure no one is around you. That way she doesn't feel pressured by her friends when making a decision. Then, start a conversation, something simple. Like… Ask her for advice! Say you like someone, but you don't know how to tell them, and ask her what she would do." He paused, taking a deep breathe. "Kinda like what we're doing now, I guess."

Sid forced the smile that threatened to envelope his face down, choosing instead to nod. "Yeah, yeah. Go on."

"Alright, alright… Where was I?" Tobey pondered, having lost his place. But before Sid could remind him he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah!" He cleared his throat. "Now then, once she's given you advice, follow the advice she gave you! Like, if she says to just come on out and say it, do that! Or, if she says you should show them, or whatever! Just follow what she says, because that's usually the way they would prefer for someone to tell them that way!" Tobey finished, smiling as he stood. "Does that help?"

Sid grinned, pulling himself up off the floor. "Yeah, it helps a lot!" He paused, watching the other boy for a moment. "Hey, Tobey?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look at Sid, distracted once more as he stared at a crack in the ceiling.

Sid quickly jumped over his bed, landing directly in front of the now startled Tobey. He grabbed the front of Tobey's shirt, tugging him closer.

"Hey, what're you-"

"I like you, Tobey." Was all Sid said before he lowered his head, covering Tobey's lips with his own.

Tobey stood still, completely frozen as it slowly began to register in his mind that SID was kissing him. It finally hit him just as Sid began to pull away.

Sid's face was completely red, and there was a scared look in his eyes. What did he just do? He had KISSED his best friend! "Tobey, I-" He was silenced as Tobey crushed Sid's lips against his, shoving the boy onto the bed behind them.

He lay on top of Sid, breaking the kiss. "I give great advice, don't I?" He whispered huskily, a smirk growing on his face.

Sid, over the shock had had gotten when Tobey had kissed him in return, smirked as well. "The best."

--

Behold! The first Three Delivery shounen-ai EVAR! xD ... And I totally hate it. I felt completely awkward writing this... I was definitely not in my element. xD But I made myself finish it... And itleast I can say I wrote /a/ shounen-ai fic... Dunno if I'll write more... Review please!

Oh... And Tobey's 'advice' was just random crap that started spewing from my head. xD


End file.
